AIM Harry Potter Style
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: When Harry Potter gets IM things get pretty crazy! oh and Ginny is writing a book? Read and Respond please! HarryGinny, DracoHermionie, RonOc, lots of OOC just a warning! Rated T to be safe!


AIM Harry Potter style

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, the line from Blades of Glory or any familiar characters,

Parings: HARRYxGINNY DRACOxHERMIONIE ROXxOC

Screen Names:

TheBoiWhoLived-Harry

GinTin75xoXo-Ginny

Bookie65Ox-Hermione

PurebloodedPrince-Draco

HerbologyRocks- Neville

TwisterFun333-Lena

LunieLuv33- Luna

Warning!!-Characters are OOC so plz DON'T leave feedback saying that they are OOC!!!!

A/N: Reed and Review people! I wrought this because the weather sucks and I could go out. So plz enjoy!

CHAPPY ONE

TheBoiWhoLived has signed on

GinTin75xoXo has signed on

TheBoiWhoLived: Hey

GinTin75xoXo: Hey Harry

TheBoiWhoLived: How are you?

GinTin75xoXo: um Harry, I just saw you like a few hours ago.

TheBoiWhoLived: oh,…right.

-RonHasSinedOn has entered Chat-

RonHasSinedOn: Hey

GinTin75xoXo: YOU GOT A COMPUTER TWO?

RonHasSinedOn: yeah didn't mum tell you?

GinTin75xoXo: NOT FAIR!!! I thought I was special!

TheBoiWhoLived: you are special,. Just…Ron got one two?

GinTin75xoXo: thanks Harry NOT RON

RonHasSinedOn: hey just because mum doesn't like you as much doesn't mean that she doesn't like me.

GinTin75xoXo: git

RonHasSinedOn: that's all you got?

GinTin75xoXo: hey I don't see you throwing out any comebacks!

TheBoiWhoLived: uh you guys?

RonHasSinedOn: Ur MOM

GinTin75xoXo: that's insulting yourself!

RonHasSinedOn: oh…

GinTin75xoXo: yeah…

GinTin75xoXo: …momma's boy.

TheBoiWhoLived: guys?

RonHasSinedOn: I'm not a momma's boy!

GinTin75xoXo: yes you are!

RonHasSinedOn: no I'm not!

GinTin75xoXo: yes you are!

TheBoiWhoLived: GUYS!

RonHasSinedOn: NO I'M NOT!!!

GinTin75xoXo: YES YOU ARE!!!

TheBoiWhoLived: oh bloody hell you guys!

-TheBoiWhoLived has signed off-

GinTin75xoXo: now look what you did!

RonHasSinedOn: Me???

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bookie69Ox: Hey!

TheBoiWhoLived: hey Hermie.

Bookie69Ox: plz DON'T call me that

TheBoiWhoLived: sry

Bookie69Ox: it's ok. So how are you?

TheBoiWhoLived: fine. I saw Ron and Ginny Earlier today.

Bookie69Ox: that's good how are they?

TheBoiWhoLived: Good.

Bookie69Ox: OMFG NOOOOOO WAY

TheBoiWhoLived: what?

Bookie69Ox: oh umm wrong Sn sry…uhh…hehe

Bookie69Ox: uh G2G BYE!!!

-Bookie69Ox has signed off-

TheBoiWhoLived: what?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PurebloodedPrince: Hey Granger

Bookie69Ox: how did u get my Sn?

PurebloodedPrince: persuasion.

Bookie69Ox: do I want to know?

PurebloodedPrince: Prolly Not.

Bookie69Ox: should I be scared?

PurebloodedPrince: Moderately

Bookie69Ox: …

PurebloodedPrince: so how are PotHead and Weaslby?

Bookie69Ox: why?

PurebloodedPrince: can't I just ask a simple question?

Bookie69Ox: you don't have any simple questions Malfoy

PurebloodedPrince: and who says I don't?

Bookie69Ox: w.e.

PurebloodedPrince: so want to go to dinner?

Bookie69Ox: what?

PurebloodedPrince: let me put this in simple form WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT WITH ME

Bookie69Ox: HAHA

PurebloodedPrince: what's so funny?

Bookie69Ox: LOL!!!

PurebloodedPrince: WHAT?!?

Bookie69Ox: HAHAHAHAHAHA

PurebloodedPrince: IM SERIOUSE!!!

Bookie69Ox: LOL!!!

PurebloodedPrince: WHAT?

Bookie69Ox: Wait…you're serious?

PurebloodedPrince: YES

Bookie69Ox: are you stoned?

PurebloodedPrince: what's stoned?

Bookie69Ox: intoxicated?

PurebloodedPrince: no?

Bookie69Ox: high?

PurebloodedPrince: like on the second floor?

Bookie69Ox: on drugs?

PurebloodedPrince: like Tylenol?

Bookie69Ox: so your sober, and not on drugs?

PurebloodedPrince: Yes?

Bookie69Ox: you want to take me to dinner on your own free will?

PurebloodedPrince: yes!

Bookie69Ox: well, ok ONE CHANCE

PurebloodedPrince: meet me at the Three Broom Sticks at 7.

-PurebloodedPrince signed off-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LunieLuv33: hi Ron!!!

RonHasSinedOn: hi…Luna

LunieLuv33: how are you?

RonHasSinedOn: fine…you?

LunieLuv33: great! So are you and Hermione together?

RonHasSinedOn: um no?

LunieLuv33: so sad.

RonHasSinedOn: why?

LunieLuv33: well I thought you two were together.

RonHasSinedOn: I'm dating…LENA!

LunieLuv33: oh, I never met her.

RonHasSinedOn: she's…new.

LunieLuv33: well that's good! Everyone needs someone!!

RonHasSinedOn: umm I have to go now!

LunieLuv33: bye!

-RonHasSinedOn has signed off-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

GinTin75xoXo: Hermione!

Auto Response from Bookie69Ox: Welcome to my away message, how may I ignore you today?

GinTin75xoXo: OH COME ON I KNOW YOUR THERE!

GinTin75xoXo: I'll give you a cookie!

GinTin75xoXo: I'm going to shave crookshanks if you don't comeback now!

GinTin75xoXo: plz!

GinTin75xoXo: I hate you!

GinTin75xoXo: RON HAS A FOREN EXCHANGE STUDENT GIRLFRIEND!

GinTin75xoXo: that one actually wasn't a lie. Well there not technically 'dating' he just told Luna that because he got scared.

GinTin75xoXo: wait. I mean I didn't lie!

GinTin75xoXo: but yeah they met at...Umm I can't remember. Somewhere in Diagonally though.

GinTin75xoXo: fine! Don't comeback!

Auto Response from Bookie69Ox: Welcome to my away message, how may I ignore you today?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RonHasSinedOn: hey Lena

TwisterFun333: hey!

RonHasSinedOn: what's up?

TwisterFun333: good job! Picked up some American! Nothing much Just Chilin you?

RonHasSinedOn: nothing.

RonHasSinedOn: I LOVE YOU

TwisterFun333: um thank you?

RonHasSinedOn: sry my bloody prat SISTER knocked me off.

TwisterFun333: oh, ok!

RonHasSinedOn: yeah…

TwisterFun333: so you in grifendorre right?

RonHasSinedOn: its Gryffindor and yes.

TwisterFun333: oh hah right. Sry!

RonHasSinedOn: it's ok.

TwisterFun333: Sry but I have to go! I'll talk to you later ok?

RonHasSinedOn: ok bye!

TwisterFun333: l8r g8r♥

-TwisterFun333 has signed off-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TheBoiWhoLived: hey

Bookie65Ox: hey

TheBoiWhoLived: where were you 2night?

Bookie65Ox: nowhere

TheBoiWhoLived: Ginny said you weren't Home. Or at the Hogshead or wherever she is staying

Bookie65Ox: well um I have to go! BYE!

-Bookie65Ox has signed off-

TheBoiWhoLived: not again!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

GinTin75xoXo: where were you?

Bookie65Ox: nowhere

GinTin75xoXo: come on I know you were somewhere!

Bookie65Ox: nowhere!

GinTin75xoXo: HERMMMIE!

Bookie65Ox: don't call me that!

GinTin75xoXo: HERMIE HERMIE HERMIE!

Bookie65Ox: FINE

GinTin75xoXo: YAY!

Bookie65Ox: promise not to tell?

GinTin75xoXo: yes!

Bookie65Ox: I was at diner

GinTin75xoXo: with who?

Brookie65Ox: dra-Malfoy

ginTin75xoXo: OMG NO WAY!

Bookie65Ox: GINNY DON'T SAY ANYTHING

GinTin75xoXo: I won't but omg you're going out with MALFOY?!!?!?

Bookie65Ox: not technically.

Bookie65Ox: does Ron seriously have a girlfriend?

GinTin75xoXo: not yet technically he really just referred to her as his girlfriend because Luna wouldn't shut up. But he does like her a lot.

Bookie65Ox: what does she look like?

GinTin75xoXo: well she has like brown hair and highlights and really dark brown eyes. Really pretty actually.

Bookie65Ox: oh well that's good.

GinTin75xoXo: did I tell you?

Bookie65Ox: tell me what?

GinTin75xoXo: that I'm in the process of writing a book.

Bookie65Ox: really? What's it about?

GinTin75xoXo: just lots of random stuff that I thought of. It's Pretty funny actually.

Bookie65Ox: what's it called?

GinTin75xoXo: The Under aged Mailbox

Bookie65Ox: The Under aged Mailbox?

GinTin75xoXo: yeah, it just seemed to fit.

Bookie65Ox: ok? Do I want to know?

GinTin75xoXo: well you're going to know because when it gets published you're going to read it. So let's hear about that date.

Bookie65Ox: do we have to hear about the date?

GinTin75xoXo: YES. Was it that bad?

Bookie65Ox: no. it wasn't bad at all

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TheBoiWhoLived: Ginny?

GinTin75xoXo: yes my love?

TheBoiWhoLived: where was Hermmy?

GinTin75xoXo: she was on a hot date.

TheBoiWhoLived: with who?!?!?!

GinTin75xoXo: sry can't say

TheBoiWhoLived: Why???

GinTin75xoXo: well if you must know

TheBoiWhoLived: yes?

GinTin75xoXo: I'm writing a book!

TheBoiWhoLived: really? And DON'T GET OFF TOPIC

GinTin75xoXo: yes it's called The Under aged Mailbox and if you must know she was at the Three Broom Sticks.

TheBoiWhoLived: with who? The under aged mailbox?

GinTin75xoXo: you can't tell if I tell you who she was with. And yes it is called The Under aged Mailbox.

TheBoiWhoLived: I won't tell. Why is it called that?

GinTin75xoXo: Don't spaz out either. And it just seemed to fit.

TheBoiWhoLived: I won't JUST TELL ME WHO! And what is it about actually?

GinTin75xoXo: it's about a lot of random stuff I thought of. Oh and I will make you read it when it gets published.

TheBoiWhoLived: ok I will read it if you tell me who she was with!

GinTin75xoXo: she was with Draco if you must know.

TheBoiWhoLived: Malfoy?

GinTin75xoXo: do you know any others?

TheBoiWhoLived: you're kidding!

GinTin75xoXo: would I kid about such a serious matter as Hermione's love life?

TheBoiWhoLived: NO WAY!

GinTin75xoXo: I hate to brake it to you.

TheBoiWhoLived: why him?

GinTin75xoXo: sry I have already reveled too much information.

GinTin75xoXo: bye luver boy.

-GinTin75xoXo has signed off-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TheBoiWhoLived: Hermione WENT OUT WITH MALFOY!!!

Auto Response from RonHasSinedOn: if you can dream it you can do it!—out with Lena

TheBoiWhoLived: RON YOUR NO HELP AT ALL!

TheBoiWhoLived: you went to blades of glory without me? You know I wanted to go to that!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ChatNumber: 430489239084392

HerbologyRocks: hey

LunieLuv33: HEY!

TheBoiWhoLived: hey

Bookie65Ox: hey

GinTin75xoXo: hey!

HerbologyRocks: where's Ron?

GinTin75xoXo: out with Lena

Bookie65Ox: again?

GinTin75xoXo: yeah

LunieLuv33: he seems to really like her.

TheBoiWhoLived: he has a Girlfriend?

GinTin75xoXo: did I forget to tell you?

TheBoiWhoLived: Apparently

GinTin75xoXo: sry!

HerbologyRocks: hmm interesting.

TheBoiWhoLived: Hermione YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH DRACO?

LunieLuv33: what?

HerbologyRocks: what?!?!?!

Bookie65Ox: GINNY!

GinTin75xoXo: umm sry Hermmy

-GinTin75xoXo has left the room-

Bookie65Ox: GINNY!!!

-Bookie65Ox has left the room-

TheBoiWhoLived: so, did you guys know Ginny's writing a book?

HerbologyRocks: The Under aged Mailbox?

LunieLuv33: yeah, she's making us reed it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bookie65Ox: YOU TOLD???

Auto response from GinTin75xoXo: The Lawn gnomes have come to take me away and I am now their Queen Ginny.

Bookie65Ox: UGH!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TheBoiWhoLived: YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH Hermione?

PurebloodedPrince: oh you found out? She couldn't resist me. Who told ya?

TheBoiWhoLived: GINNY. WHY DID YOU GUYS GO OUT?

PurebloodedPrince: well that's for me and Hermione to know now isn't it?

TheBoiWhoLived: TELL ME.

PurebloodedPrince: sry pot head but I have to go know.

TheBoiWhoLived: TELLL ME NOW!

Auto Response from PurebloodedPrince: around and NOT with Hermione pot head!

TheBoiWhoLived: GRRR

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

GinTin65xoXo: GUESS WHAT!

TheBoiWhoLived: Ginny now's not the time.

GinTin65xoXo: -

TheBoiWhoLived: fine, yes?

GinTin65xoXo: which title do you like better? The Under aged Mailbox or Where to Buy Lawn Gnomes?

GinTin65xoXo: i think i like The Under Aged Mailbox better...

TheBoiWhoLived: it's going to be a **very** long night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAANANANANANAN

A/n: there was chappy one! Hope you guys liked it! Plz R&R!!! chappy 2 will be up soon!


End file.
